Jellal Fernandes
Origins: Fairy Tail Classification: Human mage, leader of Crime Sorciere Threat level: Demon+ || Dragon- Age: 27 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Magic, Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, Energy Manipulation (His Heavenly Body Magic allows him to manipulate the energy of stars from his body and use this against his opponents), Darkness Magic, Four Elements, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Expert Swordsmanship, Binding Magic, Self Destruction, Magic Staves Abilities (Attack Reflection and Magical Beam), Can create Thought Projection. Physical strength: City level level striking with Meteor || Destructive capacity: City (Was previously one of the ten wizard saints, should be stronger than Jose) || At least City+ (Could fight on par with Jura), Mountain+ with Sema || Island+ (Easily Defeated Neinhart, Survived a fight against August, Was able to push back Acnologia) Durability: Unknown (Was somehow able to contain all of Etherion's blast and redirect it, although he was heavily damaged), City (After fighting Erza, took several blows from Natsu empowered by Etherion without much damage) || At least City+ via powerscaling, likely higher (Survived the impact of Sema) || Island+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling || At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Tenrou Arc Laxus) || At least Massively Hypersonic+ (On par with Erza), higher with Meteor (Dodged several attacks from Acnologia in his Dragon form) Intelligence: Very High. Tricked hundreds of people, Erza and council and fullfilled his plan, is extremely calm in battles and makes strategies quickly. Stamina: Very High, was able to help Natsu Dragneel enter Dragon Force despite recently casting a Self-Destruction Spell on himself, something which greatly weakened him Range: Several hundred meters with offensive abilities, several hundreds of kilometers with Thought Projection Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: None Key: Pre Timeskip || Post Timeskip || Post Second Timeskip Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic: It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. * Meteor: '''Jellal's Body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted to him by '''Meteor amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic * Grand Chariot: '''While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor * '''Altairis: '''Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Jellal's path. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. * '''Heavenly Beams: A spell in which Jellal releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing great damage. * Heavenly Blast: A spell in which Jellal closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backward; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards his target. * Heaven Palm: A spell in which Jellal grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm; a ball of Heavenly Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. * Heaven Breakdown: A spell in which Jellal swipes his hand, causing the ground in front of him to break, making everything on top of it fall. * Heavenly Arrows: A spell in which Jellal swipes his hands, releasing several arrows of light towards his target. * True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema: '''An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. This spell was used to defeat four members of Oracion Seis simultaneously. '''Thought Projection: '''Jellal is capable of creating a '''Thought Projection of himself, and is very skilled at doing so, having been able to fool the Magic Council into believing that his projection was actually a separate being from him, and managing to grant it membership to both the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. His projection is also able to don an attire different from Jellal's own. Darkness Magic: Jellal, due to his "possession" at the hands of "Zeref", is an expert in the usage of Darkness Magic. He was shown using almost exclusively this form of Magic for all of his fight with Erza, in which he proved himself capable of creating the ghostly entities characteristic of this form of Magic, using them to both hit and immobilize her with great skill. In addition, as a child, he could employ Darkness Magic in other, more unusual ways. * Dark Grab: Jellal moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Jellal himself, who, after grabbing the target, is capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and bring them to Jellal. * Darkness Cage: Jellal creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in his hand, before firing it at his target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around them, restraining their movement. In the anime, Jellal instead crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining their movement and dealing pain. * Dark Vanish: A spell in which the target seemingly implodes from the inside, or is, in any case, forced to vanish through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind. * Dark Mass: Jellal creates a dark sphere that expands until it transitions into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards the target, and upon contact, spontaneously erupts. Within, the dark sphere appears to feature the face of Ksitigarbha. * Ghost Fireworks: Jellal extends his arm and releases a flurry of ghosts towards his opponents. They seem to be alive as when Erza Scarlet cut them, they shed blood. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic user Category:Animanga Category:Swordsman Category:Darkness element manipulator